


regret doesn’t make you a good man

by GhastlyType



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Interrogation Techniques, Betrayal, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dictatorship, Dream Being A Good Pal, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Minecraft, No Beta We Die Like L’Manbergian’s, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swords, This Man Has Regrets, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, War, no respawn, tyranny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyType/pseuds/GhastlyType
Summary: Dream regrets many things in his life. He regrets fueling wars, he regrets losing his people. He regrets pain he’s inflicted.But, he doesn’t regret what he’s about to do. And he never will.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 497





	1. under new management

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKIN MINECRAFT? WHAT IS THIS? 2013? YALL TRYNA MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH A STORYLINE MADE BY BLOCK MEN? WELL I GUESS IT FUCKIN WORKED. DAMN.
> 
> anyway I had fun writing this, even though it’s probably not very well written. Hope you guys like it :)

Dream wasn’t someone who travelled often. He was content staying in his nation; watching over his people and wandering its outskirts. That was all the exploration he needed, really.

Recently that has changed. After the end of the L’Manbergian Wars, Dream has taken to traveling further and further away. He’d leave responsibility to Eret and George, go to his boat, and sail away; each time in a different direction.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he’d do this. Was it embarrassment at the loss of land? Was it to give them space? Was he just bored?

He didn’t care much to think about it.

After news of the elections went out, Dream took off once again. Traveling North to find some distant land he’s never seen.

He was gone for weeks, keeping an eye out for land that was more than small patches of sand and cacti. 

About two weeks in, he came across an island. It was filled with overgrowth and forest, lush and green. It was beautiful, untouched and growing wild. He noted flora he’s never seen, and recorded as many species of animals he could find. This place had an abundance of bees. He should tell Tubbo about it-

He blinked, and sighed. He couldn’t tell Tubbo about much anymore. He lost that privilege months ago. 

Dream watched the more hostile mobs from afar. It was fascinating how a monster could look different to the ones he knew, yet be so similar.   
  
Creepers here were more humanoid. Instead of four short and stubby legs, they spotted animalistic hind legs and long arms that ended in rounded stubs. They were still sporting a blank and angered face, but the hissing was softer, closer to that of a wild Ocelot than TNT about to blow.

He felt giddy about all the new information he had gathered. The thick leather book in his bag bulging with tidbits about how the trees feel and the color of the water. Pressed flowers and sketches of wildlife. 

Maybe that was why he traveled... the feeling of learning something new.

He looked back at the island, satisfied and get back on his boat, making his way back towards familiarity.

The oceans flowed calm beneath his ship. Long strands of kelp peaking just above the surface and colorful fish swimming to keep up with the large structure. The air smelled like rain before it fell, and Dream felt more relaxed than he ever did in his SMP.

After a week, now that he knew the route, he was no more than three hours away from his destination.

He could see the towers and the mountains come into view as those hours went by. He could almost see Erets Castle, and the Flag of L’Manberg. He could see his nation. His home.

Content filled his chest as it all came into focus. Everything would be alright.

But something felt... off.

The air was hot and humid, and it was borderline suffocating. It was similar to a forest fire. It wasn’t like the cool air he had passed through no more than a day ago.

Something was wrong.

Dream pulled his boat to his docks, and leaped over the edge. The wood of the docks creaked beneath his boots. He had anchored the ship, taking the extra rope and tying it to one of the poles of the docks. Once he was satisfied with the tie, he began to walk.

The grass crunches under his feet as he climbs over the small hills surrounding the nation. Thick trees swayed above him with the breeze. Everything looked... fine. His mind wrecked itself as he tried to figure out just what was missing...

Then he looked up once more.

The Flag of L’Manberg was hung low, edges torn and colors muted by black soot. Had it been set aflame? Was that what that smell was? Why?

He was in L’Manberg... but where were the walls? 

The redwood trees swayed softly, swiftly replacing the oaks he had just been under. Confusion wrinkled his face beneath the mask.

He looked around and spotted two figures, just off in the distance. They seemed to be in deep conversation. The smaller of the two looked almost to be... cowering.

Dream squinted in an attempt to get a better view, and immediately his face fell when he recognized one of the figures.

He was tall, with a set of large, curving horns. A bright red tie sitting nearly under a buttoned suit jacket. Netherite armor was strapped snugly around it. _Schlatt_.

Dream felt an odd anger fill in his once euphoric happiness. He strode forward, grass snapping under his boots with the pace. It must have alerted Schlatt, because he turned around just before Dream completed his approach.

A smile stretched out Schlatts face in an unreadable expression. Dream felt as if he could gag.

”Dream! My good man!”

The suit clad man clapped his shoulder roughly. Dreams frown deepened, hidden beneath the neutrality of his mask.

”Schlatt.”

”Its so good to see you!” He looked down at his companion. “Tubbo, isn’t it great to see him?”

Dream was almost surprised when he looked to the side and saw Tubbo. The teenager was standing stiffly beside Schlatt, an ill fitting suit clinging tightly to his arms.

It immediately struck him as wrong. Tubbo doesn’t like wearing suits. He likes his uniform. He wore it proudly, even after the war had ended. Dream even remembers the boy boasting to Tommy about good sewing technique when fixing their jackets. _Tubbo_ doesn’t like _suits_.

”Ye- yes sir. It is.”

Tubbo looked... numb. There was not even an inch of fear that should come with being near a person who was tried to end your life multiple times. He no longer held the cowering stance he had earlier in his conversation with Schlatt. Dream almost felt sick... Instead, he turned back to Schlatt.

”Hm... I need to speak with President Soot.”

Schlatt chuckled, “Haven’t you heard? The election was a few weeks ago. _I’m_ the President now.”

 _That explains a lot_ , Dream thought, casting a quick glance towards Tubbo.

”Yes, well. Congratulations. I still need to speak with Wilbur.”

”He’s... out.”

”Then I’ll speak to Tommy.”

”He’s out too.”

”What, exactly, are they out doing?”

”Supplies are needed to aid our great country.”

”Mhm... Then I’ll ask you this question, Mr... President. And then Wilbur can answer my others when he returns.”

”Of course! What is it you need to know?”

”What happened to the walls?”

Schlatt’s laugh was like an iron sword to the chest. “I had it torn down! A little expansion is _never_ a bad thing!”

Dream’s tone has the lightest bit of anger when he spoke next. 

“That’s breaking The Treaty. You are not allowed to expand L’manberg into SMP territory without consulting me or Eret.”

”Well! As I’ve told Tubbo here before... _I’m not much of a treaty man_.”

The grin that formed on Schlatt’s face gave Dream another moment to think about sudden murder.

”Besides! It’s just a little expansion! It’ll only be out into the wilds. No land that has any constructed structures will be included. How about it?”

Dream paused, “Only land without buildings. That, at least, only violates a little of the treaty. I’ll allow it under the heavy supervision of Eret and whoever he chooses to help.”

”Perfect! If that’s all?”

”Nope. I’d like to know the whereabouts of Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit. I have to ask them a few questions. Which way did you send them for supplies?” 

”Oh, _that’s_ a tough one! How about this? Tubbo here will escort you out, and I’ll come get you when those two return! Tubbo?”

”Yes sir.”

Dream felt suspicious of Schlatt in that moment. The vagueness of Wilburs and Tommy’s location, the harsh way he gave orders... He knew what that was. That was the iron grip of control. Tubbo wasn’t blindly following an order, he was scared. Schlatt is doing something and Dream feels an overwhelming urge to put some kind of stop to it.

Before he could say anything else, Tubbo softly grabbed his arm and began to pull him away. Schlatt’s crooked smile was Dream feel... gross. He walked quickly alongside the younger boy, hoping for any sort of conversation. An explanation, an _“I hate you._ ”.. Anything.

He and Tubbo walked onto the boardwalk, listening to the woods ‘click click click” as Tubbo’s shoes hit the polished surface. After walking past the borders of L’Manberg and into SMO Territory, Tubbo stopped, and then rushed into the hole dug through the side of a hill the path cut through. Dean stared for a moment before ducking into the small tunnel as well.

They were quiet for a moment, and Tubbo looked up at him, large tear threatening to fall from their big green eyes.

”Dream..” The kids voice cracked terribly as he spoke. Dream couldn’t help but melt. Yes, he fought this boy, threatened his life and burned his home... but he still cared. He always did. He saw those two teenagers grow and prosper in his nation and even if they had betrayed him... He cared. It was the only reason he never really killed them. He had a little smudge of care buried deep in his stone heart.

He sighed and placed a heavy hand on Tubbos shoulder.

”Whats wrong, Tubbo?”

He watched as they went to speak, but faltered. From the pocket of their dress pants they pulled out their Comm.

It looked to be in bad shape. The screen had a small crack in the left corner and the little bee chain that was always on it was gone. Dream can only guess what happened.

He watched Tubbo type something, and felt his own Communicator buzz.

Pulling it out, there was a message...  
  
_You hear someone whisper to you..._

_Tubbo_: Schlatt is lying. He rigged the elections to win, pooled with Q. He exiled Tommy and Wilbur from the nation. He sent me to_

The message cuts off there and Dream looks up to see the pained look on Tubbo’s face as he continued to type.

_Tubbo_: Schlatt wanted me to kill Tommy. I looked for days. Made me tear down the walls too._

That can’t be right. Tommy and Wilbur were a big part in building that country. Schlatt wouldn’t even be in a position of power if it weren’t for Tommy’s sacrifices. This felt... wrong.

_Dream: What happened_

_Tubbo_: I couldn’t find them. They had Techno helping them._

_Dream: Techno is here too?_

_Tubbo_: Yes. But Schlatt payed him off. Techno caught them off guard and split them up._

Dream felt his chest seize up. He knew what it was like to fight Technoblade first hand. It was difficult, even for him. Tommy and Wilbur barely stood a chance.

_Dream: Where are Tommy and Wilbur_

_Tubbo_: We have Wil. He’s in The White House. Techno brought him back so we can use him to bait out Tommy. We can’t find Tommy anymore, but he’s been messaging me, telling me he’s okay._

_Tubbo_: I miss him._

Tubbo let out a soft sob, covering his mouth and clutching his tie. Dream nodded and pulled the young man into a tight hug. Tubbo didn’t even stiffen in his hold, just wrapped his arm tighter around him.

“Tubbo-“

Tubbo’s eyes widened and he shook his head, pointing to his tie. A weak glare was directed at him, another finger on his lips in a ‘Be Quiet’ motion.

Dream’s face narrowed in confusion, the slump nearly visible behind the mask.

His Comms buzzed again.

_Tubbo_: Schlatt listens in._

Dream blinked and he understood. Tubbo was wired by Schlatt. That must mean he’s suspicious of the boy’s loyalty.

_Dream: Shit_

Tubbo nodded and flipped up the tie, showing a small, blinking light. Schlatt is a even bigger psychopath than he is.

Dream made a very rash decision in that moment.

_Dream: I’m going to find Tommy. Going to help. Stay here, keep playing Schlatt. Be careful_

Tubbo nodded, a heavy determination in his red rimmed eyes. They let out a last shuddering breath before straightening their shoulders.

_Dream: Whats his last known location_

_Tubbo_: some Eastern Mountain. a few miles past a ravine called Pogtopia. Thats where he holed up for a few days with Wilbur and Techno._  
  
Dream gave him a thumbs up and turned around, pulling out a compass to find East. 

After a short moment of thinking, Dream sent Tubbo another Whisper.

_Dream: Send any important messages or updates you get from Tommy to me. Need to know if he’s been in danger recently and needs medical attention._

Tubbo looked uncomfortable with the request but nodded. Then Dream was once again on his way.  
  
As he walked, he heard the tinny sound of a Comms Call. Schlatt’s voice came through it.

” _Tubbo! Please do me a favor. Tell Dream... he’s no longer allowed on Manberg territory. Also, hurry back. I need to talk with you. In private._ ”

The call cutoff and Tubbo looked towards Dream’s retreating figure- but he was already gone.

He silently hopes Tommy is alright.

* * *

It took a few hours before Dream found what he assumes to be the entrance of ‘ **Pogtopia** ’. A hole carved out in a hill with a hastily built door and sign. It was a smart spot to build it, among the large swaths of trees. Though he supposed the hole in the ground gave it away.

The sign hung above the door had numerous carvings in it, all ranging from ‘l’manberg’ to swears carved over each other. It was almost sad to see the desperation in each carving.

Dream opened the door, noting the deeply carved slashes in the wood. Either they destroyed their door as training, or they were found and the fight that ensued did massive damage. The soft diet changed to smooth stone as he walked through the threshold. Despite all his hoping, the inside was just as bad as the outside.

A single bed and chest, a beat up crafting table and a cold furnace. There was a single, worn pair of boots sitting under the bed. Was Tommy holed up here alone? Or was this before Wilbur was captured?

He leaned down and picked up the old shoes. Upon closer inspection, he could determine that these boots were apart of the L’Manberg uniform. The loops and the hand-stitched gold buttons are what gave it away. They were too small to be Wilbur’s, but too long to belong to Tubbo’s. This meant Tommy was running around without his shoes on.

Dream stored the boots in his bag with a soft chuckle and continued to examine to room.

There wasn’t anything of value inside the chest. Mostly dirt and stone, some wood. There was a single ender pearl inside, however. He took it without hesitation. You never know when you need a quick escape.

Attached to the small room was a tunnel carved into the wall. He looked inside of it, taking in the staircase that circled downward into a lit up ravine. 

Dream stopped and looked around it. Pathways were built from wall to wall at different heights. Cobblestone littered the ground. A variety of rooms and tunnels were carved out of the walls, some along the floors, some at the ends of each pathway.

The main area of the ravine wasn’t much too special. Just bare stone and minerals, the occasional piece of ore. The next few rooms were much more interesting to him.

In one area, what looked to be a well cared for farm was ransacked and left to rot. A few potatos were left floating in the water spilling from the broken soil. He picked up a few spuds, turning them over to check for any poison or other substance. Clearing them of anything he could find, he stored them into his bag.

It was starting to get a bit heavy.

Another room across from the farm seemed to be a training area. It debunked his door theory, and left a pit of dread when he contemplated just how much Schlatt wants this kid dead.

It was lined with wool carpeting, some even hooked up against the walls. Armor stands littered around the room as stand ins for real training dummies. There wasn’t any chests or weapons to speak of inside. They aren’t very well prepared.

Dream left that room with an even worse feeling. He didn’t know how it could’ve gotten this bad within a few weeks. 

Checking other tunnels either led to dead ends or appeared to be strip mining. One even led to another ravine inside of the other. It was stripped of its materials. Holes in the ground and torches lighting up every corner. Otherwise not important.

Then last tunnel he looked into was cutting through the middle of the cavern. The only difference with this one, was that there was a dim light at the very end. Maybe an escape route?

The long hallway went on for several miles, before coming to a stop at an opening to the ocean. Water leaked through the iron trap door locked in place. There was a button sitting on the floor beneath it. He experimentally pressed his foot down against it. 

With a small ‘clic-shk’, the latch on the trapdoor released, ready to open.

Dream places his hand against it and pushed, bombarded by the influx of water, and swimming up quickly. 

He coughed roughly, having not expected the water to come down as quickly as it had. 

Wiping water from his eyes, he noticed his missing mask. In an almost frantic turn, he spotted it floating just a foot away.

He sighed and shook the heavy porcelain, watching the water drip off of it before latching it back on his face.

Looking outward, he was greeted with the sight of the plains. The large expanse of grass was covered in bright and colorful flowers. Animals grazed quietly on the grass, and fish swam around his legs as he moved closer to the shore. The air felt clean and light, almost happy. It felt wrong to see a place like this after seeing Tubbo’s face and the destroyed ravine. 

Dream sighed and continued on, scanning the field for anything that could lead him to Tommy.

After nearly an hour, he found something. He had spent his time traveling towards what appeared to be the only mountain for a few miles. The journey was exhausting in the heat of the afternoon sun, but it was worth it for what he had found. Just before the thick line of trees, below a cliff, was an iron axe. 

The blade was worn and bloody, obviously dropped or thrown in some kind of act of desperation.

The was a small pool of blood surrounding it. That meant Tommy may be injured, or he got a lucky shot. Just coming off of the pool were small smears of a similar color; a trail.

Dream stared hard at the ground in an effort to make out the dark streaks of blood that made a bee line through the trees. Definitely Tommy. If he was injured enough to leave this much blood, then whoever attacked him must’ve left him for dead.

Just as he began following the trail, his Comm buzzed in his pocket. Tubbo.

Looking down at the screen, he saw the Whisper.

_Tubbo_: got Schlatt to stop following me around. I’m going to send you a picture of the last message Tommy sent me._

True to his word, the next message was a photo of a few Whispers sent to Tubbo from Tommy.

They read:

_Tommyinnit: found place to hide_

_Tubbo_: are they still following you?_

_Tommyinnit: can’t see anyone around. probably lost them in forest._

_Tubbo_: that’s good, right?_

The next message was no more than a few minutes later.

_Tubbo_: Tommy?_

**Tommyinnit is Offline.**

Dream stared intently at that last line. Tommy’s Comm is possibly damaged. Tubbo wasn’t going to get anymore Whispers from him for a while.

He set off again into the trees. The small cluster of foliage lead to the tall mountain at the end of the land. Hopefully, this is where Tommy was.

The blood trail had stopped half way up. Dream doesn’t know if this was a good sign or a bad one. But he knows he’s close. 

Scanning the mountain side, he caught the opening to a cave. It’s dark gaping mouth was near the end of the trail, but there was no sign of torch log coming from the inside. It might not be the one, but it was his best bet.

He pulled out his sword and slowly stepped inside. He couldn’t hear any mobs. The was no hissing or groaning, no left over static from an Enderman. No rush of hot air that comes from a torch.

It was silent.

He walked deeper and deeper inside, the little hope he had dwindling down. Ores gleamed in the low light of his torch. Iron left untouched and Redstone dull. He has even come across a vain of diamond, sitting beside a pool of water. 

Did Tommy ever see these? Did he even come here? ... Was he too scared to stop?

Dreams fast pace slowed drastically. There was nothing here to show that Tommy had ever passed through. Nothing at all...

A small heat became to fill the air as Dream continued forward. Possible a small pool of lava. He continued in the path of the heat, hoping for at least a little natural light. But it wasn’t lava.

It was a torch.

A small, still burning torch messily hooked to a bit of stone.

There was another one a few meters away. And another. And another.

Dream followed them with an odd feeling in his chest, a mix of happiness and dread.

The trail took him to a carved out space deeper inside the cave.

It was hastily made and torches were laying around. Some smoldering, some burning with the force of a thousand suns.

And at the end of the hole... was Tommy.

He was slumped over, head hung low. A small pool of blood shone in the light and the more Dream stared, the more he could see.

Tommy’s uniform was gone, replaced with a brown tunic, black pants, and a long cloak. The only part left was the L’Mannergian jacket hanging loosely off of Tommy’s shoulders. The sleeves were ripped and the epaulets on the shoulders on the jacket were frayed and dirty, no longer holding that golden shine. He didn’t have any shoes on, showing off scrapes and bruises on the bottom of his feet. His bare arms were covered bandages stained red, and his hair was matted with blood. Upon closer inspection, the bandages where made from a dark blue cloth; the sleeves of the uniform jacket.

Dream dropped beside the boy and lifted his head. His eyes were closed and blood fell sluggishly down his face. God, he was in terrible shape. Dream held his breath and shook the teenagers shoulder.

”Tommy. Wake up.”

He shook the boy more, hoping for at least a groan or a shout... but the was nothing. Was he even breathing?

He took the boys head in his hands and leaned forward, listening for any puff of breath.

Just as he came closer, something sharp nudged his stomach. A weak voice hissed at him.

”Get... away from me.” 

He looked down, and there, with a mini crossbow in hand, loaded and ready to fire, was Tommy. Alive. His blue eyes filled with a rage Dream had never seen, even in the middle of war.

Tommy glared straight at his mask and spat out a single phrase.

”You bitch.”


	2. promises are made by those who’ve been wronged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, writing the first chapter based off a wild ass idea I had:  
> you guys: !!!!!!!!!!  
> me, crying: poggers

With the arrow of the crossbow resting against his stomach, Dream slowly lifted his hands, and leaned away from Tommy.

Tommy himself dropped the weapon when he was satisfied with the distance, hissing in what Dream assumes to be pain from using his arms. The boy was still glaring at him, burning anger apparent. If looks could kill, Dream would be dead a thousand times over.

They stared at each other for a few moments, daring the other to move. Tommy slowly shifted himself into a straighter position, keeping his eyes on Dream. Dream himself has his eyes facing toward the stone floor. He couldn’t bare to see Tommy in such a terrible condition.

He sighed and slowly put his hands down.

”Tommy-“

He couldn’t get a word in before the teenager interrupted him.

”Why did you come here. Are you going to kill me? A last chance at victory? Some sick and twisted way of winning, big man.”

Dream faltered, putting a hand against his mask. There’s a thin crack in the porcelain he doesn’t remember being there. He whispers softly, unable to keep his voice steady with the crushing emotions suddenly crashing into him.

”I’m not here to kill you. I want to help.”

Tommy weakly rolled his eyes. “Bullshit. They all say they want to help... and then they hurt me, or they leave me to die. You’re going to be the same. Leave me alone.”

The worst part, Dream thinks, is that Tommy doesn’t even look angry anymore. He just looks tired. His voice is ever so slightly slurred and the bags under his eyes are deep. Too deep for such a young boy. Dream’s face hardens as he thinks.

”Tommy, I promise I won’t leave. Just let me help you.”

”How can I trust you...? You started all of this! You messed everything up! Now you want to help me? Fuckin’ Bullshit...”

Dream sighed, hugging his arms a bit tighter. Tommy was fully sitting up now, thick tears making his eyes glossy. Small droplets tears mixed with the blood falling to the stone floor. Dream pulled out a roll of bandages from his pocket and held it out for the boy. Tommy stares at it as if it was a poison, and scowled at him.

Dream wracked his brain for anything he could do as a sign of trust. A sign that he really does want to help. A sign he wants to see Tommy be happy again.

“What can I do to make you believe me?”

Tommy was silent. It was odd to see the boy so deep in thought. A small light lit the boys eyes as he came up with an answer. The teenager looked him in the eyes of his mask.

”Take off the mask. Look me in the eyes and show me your serious.”

Dream hesitated. His hand touched the circle of porcelain as he stared back at Tommy. He was never a fan of showing his face to people; not even George and Sapnap saw his face often. But if this was what it would take? So be it.

He reached behind his head and unlatched the worn buckle, slipping the leather straps out. He gently pulled the mask away and sad green eyes met bewildered blue.

Dream looked straight at Tommy and whispered,

”I’m here to help.”

Tommy let out at shuttering breath as he screwed his eyes shut with a sob.

Dream flinched and dropped the mask as he lurched forward, placing his hand back on Tommy’s shoulder.

”Tommy-“

”Holy- sh-hit. You actually-“ Thick tears dropped down Tommy’s face as he looked up at Dream, “You really are gonna help me, aren’t you?”

Dream have him a small, awkward smile and nodded. “Yeah.”

Tommy let out a choked laugh and wiped his eyes. He reached up and took the roll of bandages from Dream’s hand. A weak hand pushed the older man away so Tommy could sit back up.

He watched in silence as Tommy shrugged off his jacket, then going for the soaked cloth wrapped in his arms.

Dream almost felt sick when he caught sight of burns and deep cuts. The burns were old, almost a year old, but the cuts? Blood still flowed from those, staining the young man’s arm a light red. He watched as Tommy slowly rewrapped the wound with the clean bandages. He watched his hands shake.

”... Do you need help?”

”...No.”

”Are you sure?”

Tommy looked at him with a numb expression, pain deep in his eyes. “If I need help, I’ll ask. And am I asking? No.”

The boy let out the occasional hiccup as he unwrapped and rewrapped the cuts on his other arm. There were more of them, some deep, some shallow. Tommy hissed every few seconds as he tightened the bandages around the wounds, but he made it through.

Dream watched the teenager lift his shirt every so slightly, exposing another poorly wrapped bandage. It was just as soaked as the other. His face twisted into an deeper frown, if that was even possible. Arm wounds were one thing, they happened constantly. But stomach wounds? Even if it was shallow, Tommy shouldn’t be able to move as much as he was.

He unwrapped the bandages and Dream nearly gagged at the sight. Across Tommy’s stomach was a thick, shallow cut. Not enough to incapacitate the kid but it probably hurt like hell. Blood stained the skin around the wound, obscuring it’s size. It looked terrible.

Dream hastily swung his bag in front of him and tore on of the healing pots out of it. ”Tommy! What the fuck!”

The boy stared up at him as he pressed the bottle into his hands, taking the bandages away to start wrapping. 

”Drink the pot, Tommy.”

Tommy blinked and slowly downed the thick pink liquid, wincing at the sweet taste. Dream tightened the cloth around the younger’s middle, sighing as the red that began staining it slowed. 

Luckily, Tommy wouldn’t need to be sewn up. Not that Dream had any experience being the one to sew up wounds. The boy wobbled a bit and made an attempt to get back on his feet. Dream slipped his arms under Tommy’s shoulders and helped him to his feet. He had almost forgotten he and Tommy were the same height; it was going to make this a bit more difficult.

In his head, Dream tried to go over all of the injuries he saw. The cuts on his arms, the stomach wound, what may be a puncture in his left leg with the way the kid was leaning... With all of the wounds the boy was sporting, Dream didn’t want to think anymore about what would happen if someone got a lucky shot in.

He made sure most of Tommy’s weight was on him, stepping a few feet forward to grab Tommy’s pack and swing it onto his shoulder along with his own.

”We need to get out of here...”

He was mostly talking to himself now. Tommy seemed to have checked out as soon as he finished drinking the healing potion. The kid was practically falling asleep.

Finding a place to rest would be good. Preferably somewhere warmer than the blood soaked cave they were leaving. Even the torches along the floor couldn’t provide enough heat. Dream didn’t have enough material to make a temporary shelter, and he was positive Tommy didn’t have anything either.

Could they go back to Pogtopia? No. Dream didn’t want to put Tommy in water just yet, and he didn’t know a different way back. He doubts Tommy would want to go back there anyway. The Main Lands were also a no go. Someone could find him and Tommy way too easily there. Would Tommy be able to make the journey to the island Dream had found? It would take nearly a week to get there... They didn’t have much food on them, not enough pots to keep Tommy coherent enough for long distance travel. Besides, Dream would have to get to the Main Lands for his ship.

He could find an island close by? That would give them a good distance from the SMP while still taking less than a day.

He has enough wood to make a boat. That would be good, right? Just get out on the water and message Tubbo, maybe look at a map. But there was still the warmth problem... 

Dream flinched as cool evening air hit his bare face. Yeah, warmth was definitely going to be an issue.

Tommy’s head hit his shoulder heavily, making Dream stumble. A pit of dread hit hit him quickly after that. He lowered Tommy down, leaning him against a tree. The teenager’s breathing was shallow, and his eyes were completely shut. The silence was unnerving. Dream lifted his wrist and pressed to fingers down on it. There was a pulse, but it was growing fainter by the minute.

He shook the boy’s shoulder with a frown. “Tommy. Wake up. You can’t sleep right now we have to move.” No response. “Tommy!” He shook a bit harder. A soft grunt answered him, and Dream melted in relief.

Just as he was about to pick Tommy back up, the sun dipped below the see, and the first growls of the night reached his ears.

He needed to make a decision fast.

Digging through his and Tommy’s bag, he pulled out a worn out stone shovel. It would do for now.

Dream dug a nine by three cube into the ground, quickly covering the hole with long wooden planks in an attempt to block any monsters, but still give them air. The tree above them would be good enough to hide their makeshift shelter.

He settled Tommy against one dirt wall before digging into his bag again. 

Two healing potions, some potatoes, logs and- flint and steal. Perfect.

Dream laid some of the logs together, striking the match to light them. Heat filled the hastily dug hole, letting Dream relax ever so slightly. 

It was by no means what Dream wanted to do, but there wasn’t much of a choice as he watched the moon rise high into a pitch black sky.

Tomorrow, they’ll have to move. For now? Dream will keep watch and hope Tommy wakes up again.

The night was going to be a long one.

* * *

_He doesn’t know where he is. He doesn’t know who he is._

_He is running. Why is he running?_

_His hands are gripped tight around something small but he does not know what it is. Does he know anything?_

_The person chasing him is shouting something he cannot hear. Why do they sound so familiar._

_He is grabbed by the throat and thrown backwards._

_Pushed to the ground, the sun is blocked by a y’all figure with long, pink hair._

_He feels as if he should be comforted by the sight but all he feels is fear._

_A voice comes from the figure, deep with the smallest hint of emotion. “I’m sorry, Tommy.”_

_Is he Tommy? Is that his name?_

_He sent a weak smile up at the figure before a sharp pain went through his arm; A black sword piercing all the way through, digging into the stone behind him. A scream forced its way from his throat as black filled his eyes._

_Even through the pain... he felt so so sad for the man that was running away, tears leaving wet spots on the stone floor._

_And then he is gone._

_He still doesn’t know anything._

_When he blinks again, he is sitting beside a boy. He likes this boy. He can feel it in his chest. This is his friend._

_The boy hands him something. It is a small thing. A little oval of yellow and black attached to string._

_”This is for you, Tommy! So you’ll know I’m always by your side!”_

_He never wants to let go of it._

_Tommy is his name. It sounds right coming from his friend’s mouth._

_He looks up to smile at the boy but the boy is gone. His chest feels empty._

_He wants the boy back. But he knows he can’t see him again._

_He blinks again and he is somewhere else._

_He is standing in front of a tall man. The tall man is smiling at him, but it is full of pain._

_He feels regret and dread fill his heart as he looks at the man. Why was he so sad about the man’s pain?_

_A hand is resting on his face, and tears are spilling down the man’s face._

_”Everything will be okay, Tommy.”_

_Yes, his name is Tommy. That’s who he is. He knows that, but he wants to know more. Why is he so afraid?_

_A book is pressed in his hands and the man turns around with a swing of his fist._

_There are more people there with them. A man with white glasses, and the man with the long pink hair._

_His arm hurts when he looks at the pink haired man. Yet he knows that nothing is wrong with his arms._

_Why does he feel fear when he sees him?_

_Now he is running. Far and fast as he is chased through stone and tree._

_He feels things clutched in his arms and he doesn’t want to let go of them._

_He shouts words he cannot hear as he is chased and hunted down._

_Tommy wants to go back._

_He wants the boy and the tall man. He wants to to be happy again._

_But he was been betrayed, and his friends are gone._

_He understands that._

_He wants to wake up now...._

* * *

Dream shook the boys shoulder, watching with a frown as tears slipped down his face. The kid had been mumbling a bit earlier, which relieved some of his tension, but then the tears started rolling, quiet sobs and apologizes flowing from Tommy’s mouth. He was having a nightmare. 

Dream sighed as Tommy hiccuped, settling back into a restless slumber.

He’ll have to find another way to wake up the kid without scaring him.

Looking up showed daylight peeking through the wooden planks, and the campfire had died less than an hour ago. Smoldering ashes lay among the burnt wood. Dream has a plan in mind, but no destination, and Tommy wouldn’t wake up.

The older man ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his eye in the process. He’s never been without the mask for this long. It was odd.

He blinked and shoved the planks away, looking up from the ditch they were huddled in. The smell of burning flesh was disgusting, but it meant that the more dangerous mobs were gone for the day.

Dream pulled himself from the hole, then his and Tommy’s bags. Rolling up his sleeves, he wrapped his arms under Tommy’s and hauled him up, hoping it didn’t stretch out his wounds too terribly.

The sudden shift seemed to have woken the boy up, because when Dream finally got him onto the grass, blue eyes were staring up at him.

”Morning, Tomathy.”

Using the name was odd. A joke he hasn’t used in years. A light smile crosses his face to show the boy that everything was fine. Tommy’s response made that smile a little wider.

”‘Ello, Big Man. Your face looks weird.”

”Probably. Haven’t seen me without the mask before, huh?”

”You’re ugly.”

”Wow. How sweet of you to say that. Here, drink this.”

Dream hands Tommy the second Healing potion in his sack. He’d need to make more soon, which means he’ll need to make a brewing stand. That’ll be a bit hard. There’s a majority of portals around the world, obtaining a blaze rod would be easy; but staying out of sight? That’s the hard part.

He’s brought out of his thoughts as Tommy hands him a half full bottle. He feels his eyebrows go up as he stared at the leftover potion.

”Why didn’t you drink all of it? You need this shit, dude.”

Tommy shrugged, “Need to save it. We don’t have a lot, do we?”

Dream stared at Tommy as he shook his head, “Not really... When did you start thinking like that?”

”Thinking like what? A smart man?” Tommy scoffed, before he softened a bit and tossed a hand at the bottle. “L’Manberg didn’t have a lot in the beginning. We had to share supplies. It was worse during the war. I know a lot about rations, now. Which I guess is helpful?”

Dream blinked. He never really thought of it that way. Sure, L’Manberg was a small country, but were they really that short on supplies? He more he thought back, the more he could see it. Wilbur has deep bags under his eyes, and he was growing skinnier whenever he and Dream talked. Tommy and Tubbo were also thinner. Tubbo always seemed to be out gathering something, and Tommy’s scars were thick and apparent, peaking through his sleeves.

Even Fundy, despite how young he was, seemed smaller than he should’ve been.

Had he cut them off from the outer regions that much?

He head swam with thoughts until Tommy poked at him, pulling him back from the brutal realization.

”You good, Big Man?”

”Yeah, yeah Tommy. I’m good. Just tired.”

Dream stood, passing Tommy his bag as he shouldered his own. “You need help?”

He watched Tommy struggle to his feet, ultimately standing up, but wobbling horribly.

The teenager reaches out for Dream’s shoulder, and the man immediately hooked his arm underneath the boys.

”I’ll take that as a yes.”

”Fuck off.”

The curse was playful, Dream could tell. There was no malice behind it. He felt a small smile grace his face as he started walking Tommy to the shoreline, the mountain growing smaller behind them.

”Whats the plan, Big D?”

Dream sputtered, “Wow. Don’t call me that.”

”Ok... Small D.”

A wheezing laugh like a tea kettle hissed it’s way out of his lungs. A laugh he hadn’t laughed in a long time. “No!”

Tommy’s laugh was quieter, but Dream still heard it loud and clear. “Okay okay- I’ll stick with Big Man.”

”There we go.”

Dream smiled wide as they reached the waters edge. Tommy looked at the slashing waves cautiously.

”Whats the plan, big man?”

Dream looked down at the kid with a little grin.

”How do you feel about setting sail?”

“Well... It’s certainly a plan.” Tommy muttered.

Dream beamed as he pulled a boat from his bag. He will always be proud about being able to fit a boat in the damn thing.

Tommy, with Dream’s help, was lowered into the boat. He watched Dream push them into the water before jumping in and taking the oars in hand.

Before long, the two were well out on the water. Silent and watching. 

Dream spoke after a few minutes, staring out into the sparkling blue water.

“This... is about as far as my plan goes. Any idea on where we can go, Tommy?”

The boy couldn’t help but think about Tubbo when the question was asked. There was one place he wanted to go. The place he’s been trying to get to.

Tommy nodded, and just before he spoke, he thought.

_‘I’ll see Tubbo again... at the little cottage in the woods. And everything will be fine._

_Everything will be okay.’_

_”_ I know a place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just realized I basically gave Tommy a gun. 
> 
> good for him.
> 
> .
> 
> I’m not the biggest fan of this part, but it’s good enough to get the ball rollin, yeah? It just feels a bit rushed to me, but I hope you guys enjoy it. It’s also a bit short... sorry about that.
> 
> .
> 
> also I think I’ll be doing like, once or twice a week? for updates. How does that sound?
> 
> .
> 
> Thanks for reading :))

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this before Dream stated he wanted to support Pogtopia, but wouldn’t interfere.... Anyway here’s a “Dream Regrets Hurting Teenagers And Will Help This Depressed 16 Year Old win Back His Home” fic-


End file.
